callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer
Archer was a British member of Task Force 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He appears in the mission "Loose Ends" as part of Sniper Team One, wearing a ghillie suit and providing over watch for the strike team ("Roach","Ghost"). He and his partner Toad provide very critical help during the take down and defense of Vladimir Makarov's safe house, providing sniper support and taking out two armored trucks that were escaping from Makarov's safe house with Javelin missiles. Archer possibly survived the events of Modern Warfare 2 since he was at a far distance from the close quarter battles that occurred at Makarov's safe house. Archer and Toad may still be alive and avoided Shepherd's men when Captain Price attempted to alert Task Force 141 of Shepherd's betrayal over the radio, if the player returns to the hilltop once they've grabbed the DSM Archer and Toad have disappeared, but this is because Archer relocates during the firefight for a better view. Where he relocates to is unknown. Trivia * Archer may have been killed by Shadow Company soldiers - if you listen when you are executed you can hear "Gold Eagle on the ground, we have snipers on thermal." However, there is no guarantee that they were actually caught. * After that you can hear on the radio "Watch for Snipers." Meaning they could have escaped, but Shadow Company remains worried about them while they're in the area * He relocates once the DSM downloads 1000 files. *The voice actor for Cpt. Bell in Modern Warfare: Mobilized is also the voice actor for Archer. * It is possible to kill both Archer and Toad in the beginning of "Loose Ends". The player can cook a fragmentation grenade and throw it near both of them and, if timed correctly, one of them will pick it up in an attempt to safely throw it away and will subsequently kill them both if the grenade explodes in one of their hands. Therefore, this is will not count as friendly fire if either Archer or Toad picks it up before the grenade explodes. Using a Claymore and shooting it is also known to work. However, this will not affect the level as the player will still hear Archer through the radio, and Sniper Team One will still provide sniper support. *Killing the snipers allows the player to pick-up Archer's M14 EBR. * When several enemy soldiers attempt to escape via jeep, Archer and/or Toad launch two Javelin missiles at them, despite clearly not having a Javelin missile launcher on them as seen by the player at the start of the level. On top of this, the two Javelin missiles are fired in relatively quick succession meaning that Archer and Toad either have two launchers or reloaded one extremely fast. * He possibly got his nickname "Archer" for being a sniper, using a bow and arrow to take out targets far away, but with a sniper rifle. * His accent suggests he's from Essex, a south-eastern county in the United Kingdom. * Along with his partner, Toad, their role seems to be very similar to Sniper Team Two in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Sniper Team Two gave sniper support to Captain Price and the rest of his men in the level "All In." However, they also play a similar role to Mac's in the level "Heat". Both provide reconnaissance and inform the team and the player of incoming enemies. * Toad's and Archer's fates are unknown. They either successfully evaded Shadow Company or were captured or killed by them. Similar to Sniper Team Two, their actual fates are unknown. * Though Archer uses an M14 EBR, the sound when Archer takes a shot is that of an Intervention. This is probably because an M14 EBR shot is not as audible as an Intervention. *It is interesting that both Archer and Toad are using a kneeling position to provide sniper support, seeing that both the ghillie suits and sniper rifles work better when in a prone position. *Archer, Toad, and MacTavish are the only Task Force members to use a ghillie suit. Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2